Tangled in these Troubles
by Annie-Mei
Summary: Eliza has always lived in a tower concealed from the world with her lover, Roderich. She is given an opprotunity to get out of the tower for one day, and she meets someone who never expected to see her again.  Somewhat but not really a Tangled crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic, so yeah, um, this is just the intro to the story,

I don't own Hetalia, it's owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, and I don't own Tangled, it's owned by...uh...someone that is not me. Okay here we go...

Tangled in these Troubles

The rain pounded Roderich as he stumbled through the thicket. It was dark at night and, although he tried to make out the black blurs obstucting his way, he and tripped over a tree root and landed face first in a puddle of mud.

Sprawled out in the dirt and grime, he slowly gathered enough strength to move his arms towards his chest, clench the oozing mud, and wrench his aching body off the forest floor. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the tree whose root had betrayed him.

He panted and breathed in the bittersweet air and gingerly, he lifted his right arm to comb through his hair. His mariazell hardly stood out anymore for the condition of his disheveled, brown locks. His blue-navy coat was lost and his usually crisp, white shirt was mud-stained and torn; most unbecoming for a proper man.

Why was he in this position? That answer is what Roderick sought after, why was he here in the first place?

Then he remembered his music. Music was his everything, it changed his emotions, and it made him cry in anguish or smile in glee. He wanted to have every type of music appreciated, even the sad and depressing. Unfortunately, most people disagreed with him, for you see, people were tired of tragedies, they wanted songs of love, songs of happiness, but Roderick had an entirely different opinion, he thought every piece of music should be appreciated. Nothing deserves to be forgotten. He drew his legs up closer to his chest and held his knees as he felt his emotions overtake him. Familiar words filled his mind and a song abruptly arose out of the depths of his heart.

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once...was...mine...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing you guys and being so patient with me :).  
>Disturbed Nord: I think that's an awesome idea! Tell me when you post that story, but I can't understand Spanish T^T This is going in a different slightly Tangled story, fanfic, yeah, so I think yours might be more of a direct hit than mine, 'cause I'm sorta, not really going in that direction...well, you'll see what I mean:<p>

Just if you guys don't know: (Only major characters so far)  
>Hungary=Eliza<br>Austria=Roderich

* * *

><p>An Introduction to Life:<p>

"Eliza!" Roderich called out as he reached the base of the tower. It was a magnificent tower if he did say so himself. Built of white-washed walls, it gave protection to the residents inside, and the little sprigs of green vines that poked out of the nooks and crannies of the tower gave it an elegant, yet homey look.

The tower itself was about 150 feet and the beautiful spiral at the top was around 20 feet. At around the 142ft. mark, a brown, wooden window could be seen. It was large enough to fit a 4 foot person and was awfully dangerous for a girl just graduating from her teens. Speaking of this girl, her head should've poked out of the window and a barely audible "Hello!" following that, but nothing was heard. Impatience was a most unbefitting characteristic of such a man as himself, despite that, Roderich he called out to his lover once again.

"Eliza!"

...

Still, there was no answer, so Roderich took this time to admire the scenery, which was examined in the same way many times prior to this.

The tower stood in a valley surrounded by high rising mountains all around, and a waterfall constantly pounding down on his right. His blue navy coat blew in the valley breezes as he breathed in the crisp, yet sweet air. He looked down at his feet and saw the little buds of wild flowers that grew about here and there. They dotted the area pink, orange, and yellow announcing the beginning of summer.

Looking back to the way he came, there was the stream that led from the waterfall down out of the valley and right next to it was a boulder which had a large hole just tall enough to fit an averaged size man. Vines intertwined this way and that over the opening, giving them the appearance of a thick, green curtain concealing this spot from the rest of the world. "Their own secret getaway" Eliza liked to call it, Roderich approved and encouraged the idea of their home. The afternoon sun beat tapped his shoulders as he called out to his lover once again.

"Eliza!"

"Roderich!" Eliza called out suddenly from the top of the tower and indeed a small head poked out the window.

"Hello Roderich!" she cried waving her hand

"Hello, Eliza!" he said no longer angry, his impatience could not repress a smile that was emerging on his face.

"Please let down your hair!"

"Okay, please wait one second!" she yelled as she withdrew from the window. A second later a bundle of golden hair drifted out of the window and surged down the tower towards Roderich and stopped right in front of him. He grasped the golden locks and not a moment later, he was hoisted up the side of the tower, much faster than he was accustomed to. This either meant one of two things, Eliza really wanted to show him something, or she was making up for time that was previously lost.

He thought it was most likely the latter, but he didn't question her as he was heaved into the window. He stepped inside and took a few steps forward, glancing around the room. The same old circular wooden table in the bottom right corner of the room surrounded by familiar brown stools, the darker one softer than the other. The coat hanger was still there next to the mirror in the bottom left corner of the room, it was practical to be well-dressed and look appropriate before setting out, and the cherry wood closet next to it. The mystery was the closet, it was never really used, and sure there were one or two heavy coats in there and their shoes, but nothing else. Feeling a sort of strange sympathy for the closet, he took his coat off the coat hanger and hung the coat in the closet, now giving the closet purpose and making the coat hanger useless. He could never win could he? Nevertheless, he continued to scan the room.

The kitchen in the far left corner seemed in order, and nothing seemed to be burnt down or damaged, and the stairs that ran up and downstairs seemed to be in order. He glanced to ground and examined the laminated wooden floors, which lined all of the rooms, and then looked to the right again and was met with forest green eyes that glimmered with excitement.

"Gah!" Roderich shrieked in a manner, which he would assure you was manly, and comically fell backwards landing gracefully on his behind. Eliza giggled and covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Eliza, please don't do such unladylike things." Roderich scolded miffed at the fact he was caught unaware.

"But Roderich, you've left me alone for so long, and when you finally come home, you examined the house without saying a word to me. It seems you've given the house a better welcome than me…" Eliza sighed. Her green dress ruffled and her white apron folded as she crouched down until she was sitting cross-legged next to Roderich. Deep pools of green stared longingly into the pupils of violet.

"I missed you…" Eliza said leaning over to give Roderich a peck on his check. "And I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She pouted giving him a "sad-puppy-dog" look that rivaled the King of Eigo.

"It's okay, I missed you too" Roderich sighed giving into the face of his lover, it was a wonder how Arthur was able to smoothly run the kingdom, but then again, he didn't exactly know, for his decisions rarely had an effect on kingdoms across the seas. His thoughts turned back to Eliza, and copying her he sat up in a cross-legged position facing her.

"And how is my beautiful melody today?" Roderich asked running his right hand through her silky golden hair, which usually had a flower of some sort in there, but strangely not today.

"It was just fine, well not really fine, but good, definitely good, but not really good, but not bad either…" she rambled on with a blush of excitement emerging on her face with her hands waving frantically about.

"Eliza, please calm down," Roderich said with a smile. "Come, why don't you let me brush your hair?"

"No, it is okay, I've just brushed it this morning." she replied.

"Hasn't brushing your hair always made you feel better?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Please wait for me downstairs, okay?"

"Yes Roderich." she smiled and soon ran down the stairs into the sitting room. Granted they didn't have much room to move around in, but the height of the tower made up for all the space lost. Roderich followed Eliza down the stairs and stopped as he heard a sigh and found her waiting.

She sat in the middle of the room on a small stool, next to it was a stool of equal size, all on a circular rug of cream center and light pink alternating colors as it swirled. In the left corner was Roderich's trusted piano and is violin which rested with a stand of music. On the opposite side of the room an open circular window was constantly bringing in cool breezes and the smell of water. Remembering what Eliza said earlier, he took his mind off the house and turned back to Eliza.

He observed his angel of music; she was carrying a light brown brush in one hand and her seemingly ever-flowing hair in the other. She was indeed marvelous, all except her green eyes, still and pensive. They stared in the direction of the small wooden window and she suddenly sighed once more. Her body drooped like a beautiful rose wilting in a glass vase, like the flower, it seemed she was waiting for the time when she will eventually wither away and die. He cautiously approached her.

"Eliza, are you alright?" Roderich asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with a weary smile. At this, Roderich drew closer and she stood up and laid the brush on the three-legged oak stool to face him. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a comforting hug which she returned.

"You know, you don't have to hide anything from me." He smiled as he nuzzled her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. She reacted by burying herself into his chest.

"Well that is, I…" she whispered, "I really want to go outside."

"Eliza?" Roderich exclaimed taken aback by her words. He pulled them apart and held her by her shoulders. "Why in the world would you—

"I want to see the lights!" she proclaimed with childish delight and a smile lit up her face.

"The lights?" Roderich said in confusion.

"Yes, the lights. The ones I've told you about before, the ones that always come on my birthday! Oh, please Roderich can't we go?" Eliza pleaded.

"Haven't I told you before? The outside is dangerous." Roderich explained as if talking to a little child.

"Yes, I know but—

"We've had this conversation before haven't we?" Roderich interjected.

"Yes, Roderich." Her smile dimmed a bit.

"The world is a very cruel and vicious place; you must stay up here where you are safe." Roderich instructed.

"But the lights…my 20th birthday…" she frowned giving another "sad-puppy-dog" look. Oh, how he hated to see Eliza so downcast.

"You should at least know what they're called, they're lanterns, and it's only proper that you know what they are since we're going to see them. It is your birthday after all." He smiled a small blush dusting his face.

"Can we really go? Really Roderich? Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" she said while tackling a very surprised Roderich so that they both ended up on the floor of the tower. Then she suddenly pushed herself off Roderich and began to pace around the room and animatedly moving her arms to the words she spoke. "There will be so much to see and so much to do! I wonder do think it'll be busy again, no probably not, that was such a long time ago, but perhaps we'll see more lanterns this year. Oh, thank you so much Roderich!" Eliza blurted out in a hurry embracing him in another hug.

"Y-you're welcome." He stuttered.

"By the way are you going to bring your violin again? I do like it when you play." Eliza exclaimed turning back to Roderich.

"Yes, of course I will." Roderich smiled, he had always brought his violin with him; it was like a part of himself really. He admired the dark colored wood it was made out of, the cute little neck, and the tautness of the strings, but most of all, he loved his bow. This bow was apparently made out of the finest horse hairs in the entire world, or at least that was the story he told Eliza. Every pull and push of the bow created the finest, most exquisite notes on the strings that were ever heard. Each song Roderich played told a story, and Eliza learned to love them all, and eagerly awaited the time of day when Roderich would pull his violin out of its case and start to play a song, at 3:00 sharp, which was in fact right now.

"Sit down and let me brush your hair, and then I'll play you a song." He said starting to pick up the brush form the stool.

"Oh no Roderich, there's no need for that, please would you just play a song instead?" she begged. "Please?"

"I guess we can skip the brushing today—

He was interrupted by a gust of wind that blew past him as Eliza speed to the cream and pink rug and sat down cross-legged on the plush fabric, eagerly awaiting for Roderich to play. He giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Okay then," he started, shifting through his pages of music, "How about…this one," he said as he laid said piece on the music stand. He tucked his violin under his chin and raised his bow and started to play a song. Recognizing the melody, Eliza quickly joined in with her voice.

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine…"

* * *

><p>AN: Omygosh X| the title sounds like belongs in Biology or something...XP -(not good in that class)  
>Anyways thanks for reading I'll try and update again soon :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys! I'm so, *sniffles* so, so, so, *cries* soooooooo very sorry about not updating! It's just that...  
>I didn't completely think out the whole story. T-T<br>I wrote this on a whim and decided to just go with it, with some of the plot in mind, but not all. It was harder than I expected...  
>And I'm freaking out because it sounds more like a AusHun story.<br>So basically I was stuck on trying to figure out how the story would work, and then figuring out how to write it down.  
>But in the end, I conquered the plot and I will continue to update...that is if this summer hw doesn't kill me first.<br>So kiddies the message is...**figure out your plot before you start your story!** (and burn your summer hw ;D)  
>It will make your life a whole lot easier, trust me.<br>I have even more respect than I had before for those deticated fans who constantly update their fics..  
>and respect for the ones who do it on a whim like i did...<br>I salute you! :D

I don't own Hetalia or Tangled *insert some witty joke about if I did own said titles*  
>(Please don't burn your hw, because...it's biting off my idea, go find your own!)<br>...jks seriously, just don't do it...no matter how much you want to..don't do it!  
>...Just don't...<p>

Well, sorry about that long AN, and thank you for listening to my troubles, unwillingly or not, enjoy:

**A Disastrous Meeting**

Roderich suddenly stopped playing his song. With his violin still on his shoulder, he looked out of the small circular window. Eliza looked up at him in disappointment that the song ended so abruptly.

"What's wrong Roderich?" she asked as she followed his gaze out the window.

"It's so late in the afternoon already," he said as he carefully set down his violin, "We must set out."

"But Roderich, it's not even my birthday yet."

"Yes, but today is opening ceremony and we must get there on time if you want to see it." He replied and went out the door as he went to go change into more appropriate clothes.

It didn't matter what Eliza wore, it would always be covered by a forest green cloak that was kept in the closet by the window. Roderich draped the cloak over and pulled up the hood and veiled her face. Although the drab cloak made her look very dreary, her bright eyes sparkled in anticipation of the events to come. Her golden hair still stuck out and dragged behind her on the wooden floor.

"Eliza, please promise me you'll be safe." Roderich pleaded as he tied the strings which held up the cloak.

"I will, Roderich." She smiled. Roderich feeling immensely relieved heaved a sigh and stepped to the side.

"Eliza, if you please." He asked.

"Of course, Roderich." She replied and swung her hair over the side of the window. Roderich nimbly grabbed onto her hair and descended down the tower with ease. Eliza followed suit swinging her legs over the window and held onto her hair as she slid down. Before she got to the bottom, she held on tightly to her hair as she hesitantly stuck out one leg and carefully set a foot down on the ground.

As her flesh met the bare earth, warmth spread throughout her body; it flowed through her veins and made her heart pump with excitement, a sort of nostalgic feeling that was forgotten long ago.

She gave her hair a tug and it fell into heaps by her feet. Eliza gathered up her hair in her arms and tried to carry it all without dragging much on the ground, but ended up tripping and landing on her face.

Eliza pouted as Roderich let out a small chuckle and knelt down to her side.

"Here let me." He giggled.

Eliza felt her hair tied into complex knots and patterns. Moments later, her hair was woven into a thick braid.

"There." He said admiring his work. "That suits you much better." He smiled and ran a hand along her braided hair. "Now, let's go before it gets too dark."

"Yes, Roderich." She replied with a smile as she took Roderich's hand and started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the kingdom, the sun was starting to set, which gave the kingdom a cheery glow and made the town look much livelier than it was which was quite a feat in itself for the town was much busier than it usually was.<p>

Streamers of purple and gold hung to and from houses creating an arch for fellow villagers and visitors from out of the kingdom to walk under. In fact purple and gold was seen almost everywhere in the town, on the townsfolk, and on little banners. A sun with six curvy waves emitting from it was imprinted on each of the little banners that hung on almost inch of the kingdom.

"Roderich is this what you would call a …festival?" Eliza asked with uncertainty clinging to Roderich's arm.

"Yes, Pokoju does throw some of the loveliest festivals this time of the year." Roderich replied. "Well shall we go enjoy the festivities?" asked as he led them further into the festivities.

"Yes, Roderich." She replied.

As they walked further into the crowd, Eliza felt a weird sensation overcome her. She slowly unraveled her arm from Roderich's and instead chose to walk by his side in silence. Something seemed so familiar about this town, but what?

"Have I been here before?" she pondered. These thoughts bothered her and she became quite cross. How could she know something about a town she's never been to before? She walked faster and brushed past countless houses and shoulders, her brain going mad over this uncomfortable sensation. Muffled voices interrupted her concentration and caused her to become even more frustrated. She hated this feeling. She didn't like it one bit. Of course she wanted to see the lights, but the lights could always wait until next year, couldn't they? Of course they could, why couldn't they?

"Hey Roderich, let's go." She whispered as she turned to her side, but there was no response. Swept up with her thoughts and the crowd, she had gone too far ahead and lost sight of Roderich.

Never having to worry about this situation living in the tower, she had no idea what to do. She panicked and looked around herself frantically. She was in a circular area with a lovely fountain in the middle was there decorated with those suns again; everywhere she looked that stupid sun was there, even on the castle. A huge purple banner with that oddly shaped sun hung from the castle as the multitudes people gathered at the base of the castle. Maybe if she followed the path to the castle she would find Roderich.

"_But which path is it?"_ she wondered looking at the four way intersection before her. There was only two ways out, the four way intersection she stood before, and one other path leading in the opposite direction. It seemed that she had wandered off to a more quiet part of the town and didn't know which way she came or have anyone to ask which way to go. She sat down on a nearby bench located in front of the fountain and buried her face in her hands and started to worry, where would she go? Which path should she take? Would she ever get home?

"_Damn it, which path is the right one?"_ She screamed in her mind and jumped in surprised when a voice replied, "It's this way, come on."

She lifted her head up and looked to her right and left, but no one seemed to be here…maybe she imagined it? Maybe she's just going insane, or maybe it was her conscience.

…..

"_But consciences didn't give directions."_ Eliza argued.

"_No they don't, well, theoretically they do I guess, but that's not the point."_ She debated with herself. If that wasn't the case then what-

"It's this way Francis! Geez, have you already lost your sense of direction?" the same voice called out. It seemed to be coming from the one path behind her. Luckily from where she was sitting, she could hear the voices and see where they were going without them seeing her. She thanked the constructor of this fountain for making it as huge as it was, and watched as her target walked by.

One man came into view and she paid close attention to the direction in which he was going, but frowned when he stopped.

"I have a very good sense of direction, thank you, Antonio. I just haven't been here in a while is all." A blonde haired individual stated flipping a few strands of his shoulder length hair. Contrary to all of the purple and gold decorations she saw, this man wore a light blue tunic that stopped just around his thighs and had sleeves that loosely hung on his wrists and wore the same colored leggings. His shoes were as black as the casing his rapier was held in and they both shined in the setting sun.

"That's right isn't it, it's been awhile since we came back here." The other man said steeping into view. His hair was dark brown and short compared to the blonde man's and his outfit too was similar in design to the first man's, but not in color. His tunic was a bright tomato red although his sleeves stopped at his elbows and his tunic ran down to his knees. He also wore red leggings and shoes like the first and carried a rapier at his hip.

"Keep up would you Gilbert? This is your own kingdom after all. Have you gotten more pathetic in the past day or two, or is it just because of today-

"Shh." The blonde haired man whispered elbowing "Antonio" in the stomach. "You're so insensitive."

"It's alright, Francis." A third individual said as he stepped into the circular area. His short, silver hair matched his snow white clothes. He wore a long white cape, but underneath it was a white tunic with skin tight sleeves that ran down to his wrists with white gloves that covered his hand. The tunic itself stopped at about mid-thigh and his white, also skin tight leggings, covered his legs and on his feet were black boots. He also wore a rapier at his side, the only thing that seemed to be out of place was a tiny little fluff of yellow that sat on his shoulder. It chirped in appreciation as the silver haired man affectionately petted its little head with a finger.

"There, there, Gilbird." He cooed as he continued to pet his bird. "We'll be just fine won't we?" he asked his little friend.

"Piii~" Gilbird replied. It hopped two spaces closer to Gilbert's face and gently nuzzled his cheek against Gilbert's.

"Thanks little buddy, but I'm fine." Gilbert said returning the favor by petting Gilbird's head again.

"Still, it would be good if we could find her…" Francis replied retrospectively.

"Piii~" Gilbird agreed sadly and then his head snapped up. "Pii! Pii!" he chirped and fluttered off Gilbert's shoulder.

He flew by the top of the fountain and nodded his head as if to call Gilbert over.

"Gilbird, not now…" Gilbert complained and reluctantly followed his bird to the edge of the fountain. Standing on his tippy-toes, Gilbert held out his hand for Gilbird to fly in, but the stubborn bird continued to hover over the top of the fountain.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gilbert got back on his feet and said, "Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll meet you at the castle. This may take a while."

"Well, whatever you say Mon ami. Adieu!*" Francis said blowing a kiss towards Gilbert which he received with a look of disgust on his face.

"Adios** Gilbert, Don't forget about tonight!" Antonio shouted waving his hand. Together the two friends walked off and took the right path. Yes; they literally took the right path.

Eliza slapped her head; of course the right path would be the right path. She looked at Gilbert and then back at the path to the castle, trying to determine whether or not she would be seen by him.

She noticed him getting back on his tippy-toes and reaching out for Gilbird again.

"Gilbird, c'mon." he said straining to try and reach him.

"Pii~" Gilbird chirped and shook his head. He flew over to the other side where Eliza was hidden and hovered above her so that Gilbert could still see him.

"Hey little buddy, where are you going?" he asked as he followed Gilbird to the other side of the fountain. Eliza sidestepping as carefully as possible tried to get out of Gilbert's view, but tripped and let out a loud shriek.

From then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

As she fell, she looked to her right and saw Gilbert for the first time up close. He stretched out his arm and reached out for her hand. Her fingertips brushed his and he was able to close their hands together. However, instead of pulling her out, the gravity of the situation literally pulled them both into the fountain. As Gilbert and Eliza emerged from the water, Gilbert shook his head clear of water and let his wet bangs fall on his face. Not a second later, Gilbird landed on his head and also shook himself in the same manner as his owner, except the little bird ended up as a ball of fluff instead of returning to his normal "chicky" state.

"You little," Gilbert muttered. He took a swipe at his head trying to capture his pet, but all he caught was a handful of hair and a few snickers from Eliza. The little bird flew into Eliza's cloak, which now stuck tight to her skin, and landed in Eliza's hair, burying itself there to escape its master's wrath. After seeing where his bird hid itself, Gilbert seemed to remember Eliza's presence and stepped out of the fountain to hold out a hand to help her get out of the water.

'Thank you.' Were the words she wanted to say, but it came out as, "What the heck was that?" and she could feel the little bird jump a little in her hood.

"What? It was your fault for falling in the water in the first place." Gilbert shouted back, and then paused for a moment as if processing something in his brain. "Wait, exactly what are you doing in a place like this anyways? All the festivities are happening at the castle." He questioned suspiciously. Then he started circling her and looking at the sorry state she was in. "You know you do look very suspicious too. Are you some kind of old evil witch, planning how to break into the castle and snatch up a little kid, a blonde kid at that?"

"Exactly what goes through that tiny mind of yours?" she asked as she took a big sigh. "I could say the same for you, you're awfully suspicious yourself, and just what are you doing here?" she asked pointing a finger at his nose. "Maybe you're the weird one!"

"What in the name of all things awesome are you talking about?" Gilbert shouted.

"I don't know you're the one who started it!" Eliza shouted back. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'll have you know that the awesome me is actually a ruler of this fine kingdom, Gilbert the Great! The bravest and most awesome leader of them all." He proudly stated with in a heroic pose with a smile on his face.

"You forgot to mention humble."

"Yes, yes, now onto more important matters." Gilbert started. "So who are you?"

Eliza paused a bit before answering this man. He seemed trustworthy to some degree, since he was the ruler of this kingdom, but still.

"Why should I give you my name?"

"Because the awesome me demands it."

"Hmm." Eliza hummed. She thought for a while and finally gave a response, "I may give you my name, in exchange for a favor."

"And why would I agree to this?"

"Well, you're the one who so desperately wants to know my name."

"I have the right to know."

"And I have the right to keep my name to myself." She retorted smugly.

After a few moments of thinking, Gilbert replied, "Well, then can you at least tell me how old you are?"

"Just about twenty, why?"

"Wanted to make sure I'm not hanging around some old hag." Gilbert paused again and thought carefully then replied, "Alright, I'll help you but once we're done you'll tell me your name right?"

"Right, now about that favor," she started, "I need to find a person, we came to the festival together but we were separated in the crowd. Do you think you can help me find him, your awesomeness?" she said, her last words dripping in sarcasm.

"Of course, the awesome me can find any person! First to the castle, that's where he'll likely be," Gilbert replied, taking Eliza's last remark as a compliment. "C'mon." he said lightly grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her forward. She let herself be dragged by the stranger further into the town and she started to hear the sounds of life again. Eliza tried to remember the turns he took, right, left, another right-

"Hey I'm talking to you. Were you listening while we were talking?" Gilbert asked turning to her, not slowing down his pace.

"Yes," she replied, slightly annoyed that she her trail of thought had been lost, "I've been wondering, what exactly is this festival about?"

"You're new around here aren't you?"

"I'm not from around here if that's what you mean."

"Outsiders shouldn't worry themselves with this story,"

"Well, why not?" she said grasping Gilbert's hand and stopping abruptly.

"Look, stranger, if you want to-

"My name is Eliza," she replied and then swiftly covered her mouth realizing she had given away her prize.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She replied hesitantly and averted her eyes, wondering whether or not to keep talking to this man.

"Take off your hood." He said suddenly.

"Why should I?"

"I want to make sure you're not a suspicious person, and I want my pet back."

Eliza reluctantly lifted one hand up and lifted back her hood, exposing her face to Gilbert. A look of surprise flashed across his face, but was soon replaced by a frown of discontent.

"I see, you're alright." He muttered to Eliza and then held out his hand so Gilbird could jump into his palm. The bird shook his head and instead shifted again in Eliza's hair.

"Gilbird." Gilbert said warningly.

"Pii!" the bird chirped and turned its head away from Gilbert.

"Gilbird!" Gilbert started and then lunged at the bird. Eliza jumped out of harm's way and the bird too jumped into the air and hovered watching his master's hand miss him by a hair-oh excuse me-feather. The little bird continued to watch as Gilbert comically fell forward and landed with a small "oomph" on his stomach with his two arms sticking out in front of him. Gilbird fluttered down onto Gilbert's hand and landed on his middle knuckle. Gilbert's hand darted out to sandwich the bird, but missed as the bird took off at the last moment and calmly landed on Eliza's head once again.

Eliza let out a hearty laugh and fell on her back kicking her legs in the air and her arms clutching her stomach.

"Looks like you're losing your touch eh, Gilbert?" Eliza replied in a boisterous and haughty tone. "Exactly what was that?"

Then she stopped. It was quite unlike her to do such unladylike things and she stood up and once again covered her mouth with both her hands at the mistake she made.

Gilbert stared at her with a look of pure astonishment. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

'_Oh my gosh, I'm and idiot!'_ Eliza thought. She turned and started to run away towards anywhere to get away from this man.

"Wait!" she heard a voice yell. She suddenly felt a hand around her wrist. The cloak's strings grew weary of the load it was carrying and fell to the ground, revealing the green maiden's dress Eliza always wore. The band holding her hair together also gave way and her hair whipped her face as she turned to face the man.

Gilbert eyes glistened with recognition and he stared at Eliza. His whole body trembled and his hands shook and loosened their grip. At this, she tore herself away from him and dashed off into streets. Gathering her hair up as she ran, she sped around corner after corner running wildly in any direction in order to put as much distance between her and Gilbert as she could.

Finally she came across a crowded area full of people who seemed to be heading in the direction opposite of the castle. Eliza weaved her way through the crowd until a hand caught on her wrist. She twisted wildly to try and free her hand but the man was persistent.

"Eliza, stop it!" the voice shouted. Eliza stopped recognizing the voice and slowly turned to look at the man holding her; it was none other than Roderich.

"Roderich," she sobbed. She crashed herself into his embrace and let her tears fall onto his chest. "Oh, Roderich, it was terrible, I was chased by someone and I—

"Shh…" he whispered running a hand through Eliza's hair. "It's going to be alright."

After letting Eliza calm down for a few moments, he asked soothingly, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all throughout the opening ceremony."

"Oh, Roderich, I, let's go home." She muttered. Roderich heaved a sigh and brought his hand to her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"We will Eliza, but not today." Roderich whispered gently coaxing her to the side of the street. "It's far too dark and too dangerous to head back into the forest at this time, I'm afraid we'll have to spend the night in town."

Eliza thought for a moment and then let the worries pass from her mind; as long as Roderich was here, she wouldn't have to be afraid of anything.

"Okay." She murmured and the pair headed off hand in hand down the street.

Apparently every other person had the same idea as the two of them and decided to stay in town as well. After searching for countless hours and being turned away by several establishments, they finally found a place to call home for the night. A lovely, cozy inn; The Snuggly Duckling.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it's pretty much known by almost everyone, but I put it up, just in case.<br>* "My friend, Good bye!" in french  
>** "Goodbye!" in spanish<p>

I don't know french or spanish, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry.  
>See ya later :) and thank you so much for reading this poorly constructed fanfic.<br>I should do something to thank you guys...hm...*thinking*  
>Any ideas?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I swore...le gasp!

One Crazy Night

Eliza and Roderich were done settling down in their room; they headed downstairs to the cramped and rather uncomfortable bar. Eliza had lost her cloak on the way here, Roderich said she wouldn't need it here anyways, and was able examine her surroundings much easier. The lights were dimmed and the whole place smelled like a really old book, it had that rather unpleasant and mildew smell to it, but it was calming and familiar. The Snuggly Duckling was a like the inside of a wooden cabin, complete with decapitated animal heads on the walls and their fur bodies on the floors. There was a stage and on it was a piano which she was sure used to entertain the customers. The laughter of throngs of people bounced off the walls and echoed in the establishment. Eliza smiled, pleased with the decor and looked up at Roderich. He on the other hand pulled on this grimace that he made whenever Eliza would mix up the origins of musicians and their countries. So, he hated this place…a lot. Roderich heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple before he turned to Eliza. He jammed his hand in his pocket and fumbled around before he handed Eliza a few pieces of gold.

"Use this go buy us some drinks. I have a terrible headache." He complained again rubbing ever more on his forehead. "I'll be waiting at that table over there." He said vaguely pointing in the direction of a cluster of tables and started walking towards his destination. Eliza, having no real contact with other people, had no idea what gold was, or how to buy a drink. She looked around and noticed a corner of the room where a bunch of people sat around a counter. A busty lady in red walked back and forth from the counter to the shelves behind her which held various liquids in different colored bottles. She figured this must be the drinks that Roderich wanted. She walked over to the counter beside two blonde-haired people and stood there for a while waiting for the lady in red to walk over to her. She couldn't help but be curious at what the two were arguing about and listened into their conversation.

"Alice, please stop this is your sixth glass." A blonde guy said. The particular thing that Eliza noticed was a piece of hair sticking up on the top of his head. He lightly put a hand on the girl's shoulder but it was quickly slapped away.

"Why *hic* should I s-stop?" the girl questioned. Her blonde pigtails swayed to and fro as the top portion of her body slung over the counter bringing down her drink with a bang. "Why are you always stopping me from doing what I want?" she shouted pounding her fist on the table as she sobbed into the wooden counter. Eliza looked at the couple out of the corner of her eye and soon forgot all about the drinks.

"Alice, I—

"Alllfreed~" she slurred and sat up.

"Yes?" the accused man asked looking slightly nervous.

"You," she said pointing a finger at his chest, "You, you are and idiot~" she replied and slumped on his chest.

"Alice, Alice?" the man called out and gently shook she girl. She suddenly snapped her head up and captured the man's lips with hers. The man was surprised but didn't refuse the kiss, instead he returned it and-

Eliza blushed and averted her eyes towards to the counter. She jumped when she came in eye contact with the same lady in the red dress.

"Drama 'appens like that every day." she said nonchalantly in a rough and coarse voice. "Ya want sumthin or what girlie?"

"Um, two drinks." She stuttered and held out her hand full of gold coins. The lady narrowed her eyes and turned around filling up two tall glasses full of a strange yellow liquid. Eliza's hand slowly drooped down onto the counter as she tilted her head in confusion. The lady in red turned around and put the two drinks on the counter. She slid the two glasses to Eliza, but she simply looked down in confusion.

"They're on the house." The lady replied. "Curtsy of the gentlem'n o'er there." She said nodding her head toward a part of the enormous place.

"But, I?" Eliza replied still confused and held out the coins.

"It's free," the lady stated. But as an afterthought she took a couple gold coins from Eliza's hand. "You can go now."

Satisfied, Eliza stuffed the rest of the coins in her pocket and took the drinks to the table. She sat down next to Roderich who conveniently settled down between a bunch of boisterous individuals.

"Roderich," she said over the noise. "I've got the drinks." She said motioning to the two glasses in her hands.

"Hm…" he mumbled and held out a hand towards her. She put the cup in his hand and he took it and took a long sip before sitting up.

"Thanks…I needed a glass of water." he muttered and rubbed his temples again. It puzzled Eliza as to why Roderich chose this table of all places instead of an isolated table in the corner of the room where it was much quieter.

"Nnn…" he said as he tipped the whole contents of the glass into his mouth. After doing so, Roderich suddenly slumped down on the table. Eliza poked his side; he let out a discontent moan but never moved from his current position. Curious, Eliza took hold of her glass and stared at the contents inside. She swished the liquids and watched it foam. She didn't know what Roderich was drinking or what everyone else in the establishment was drinking but it seemed to make everyone very…happy. Men slung their arms over women and seemed to be having very friendly conversations. People laughed and snogged in various places of the room.

"Hey Austria, why is everyone so happy?" she asked and turned to face him. Instead of the prim and proper man she was so used seeing, she was met with a red-faced, now slumped-over-the-back-of-his-chair, wasted Roderich.

"Roderich?" she asked tentatively and poked his side once again.

"Whaaaaat?" he asked in a drawled out whine.

"Roderich, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear to drunk I'm not god!" he muttered and returned to his previous position.

"Roderich…" Eliza whispered. She looked sat up on her knees as she look around frantically to see the others and what they were doing. But they all seemed to be in the same condition as she and Roderich, with their partners slumped over tables, chairs, and sometimes other people. In fact there was a rather funny situation as a blonde haired man hung over a silver haired-

"_Damn it!" _she thought as she shrunk back in her seat. She slowly turned her head around and looked at Gilbert and his two friends. Antonio and Francis laughed out loud and turned to Gilbert. The usually obnoxious man looked glum and sunk further into his seat as his friends piled up on him.

"C'mon, Gilbert! Vivre un peu! Live a little!" Francis said tipping back his glass and chugged all of the contents down. "Look even Gilbird's enjoying himself." France said pointing a finger at the bird. Gilbird was perched on the edge of the beer Francis ordered for Gilbert and the bird took a mouthful of the liquid and tipped his head back letting the fluid run down his throat, but he fell from the glass doing so and helplessly splashed around. Peeping noisily, he flapped his wings about until Gilbert lifted him from the glass and put him on his shoulder, where the bird shook himself clean of any remaining liquid.

"Yeah," Antonio slurred and swung an arm around Gilbert. "You know what you need? You need a 'poco de tomate de amor,' in your life. You know, a 'poco amore pomodoro!' Um, how do you say it….ah, a 'little love tomato,' just not mine of course."

"Stop calling me that you drunken idiot!" a voice shrilled out from somewhere in the room.

"Get off you guys…" Gilbert muttered and made a weak attempt to shove his friends off of him.

Eliza knew she had to get out of there before something else happened; she turned to Roderich, and was horrified when she found him passed out on the table. He would surely slow her down.

"_Geez, men and their drinks…" _she thought subconsciously.

"Roderich we need to get to our room and get you in your bed." She said lightly as if talking to a small child. She tossed one of his arms over her shoulder and started to get up, but Roderich removed his arm and sat up to look at her.

"I c'n stand up on my o *hic* own if I wanted to." He mumbled.

"Roderich, you are clearly incapable of doing so in your current state."

"No, I feel great. In fact…" he mumbled and started to walk towards the door where they came from. Eliza followed relieved that she didn't have to force Roderich to his room. But when he jerked towards the left to the grand piano on the stage, she darted out her hand to snatch a piece of his clothing to pull him back. But instead she fell flat on her face and watched to her horror as Roderich sat down and started to play some Chopin.

People turned to look at the strange person playing the music and then lost interest as they returned to their activities. Eliza slowly scooted away from the piano and sat at a nearby table trying not to look guilty, and embarrassed. She would have to wait until Roderich and played himself to sleep, or boredom, or exhaustion, whichever came first. What she didn't expect was the piano piece start to become unfamiliar and a slow, different tune started to arise and a voice like silk started to sing,

"I like things in perfect order,

But no, I am not sober

And manly wise, I'm not one of the toughest.

But you can tell just by my looks,

And my glasses and my book,

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist."

Roderich's tempo started to pick up and his hand moved at a faster pace.

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?

'Cause Austria is from where he be~ (No he ain't!) (YES HE IS!)

And I'd play all night and day

For a musical, or a play

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."

Eliza thinking that was the end of his song, started to get up and pull him away, but instead the whole bar stood up and started to sing.

"He's got a dream~

He's got a dream~"

"See I'm much more classical as you can see!

Though I love my violin dearly,

There's another desire, really,

Like everybody else I've got a dream!"

Eliza face palmed and just sat there as the bar started to hum or "la" and sway to and fro along with the tune. She looked up and saw another person beside the piano, Francis?

"I've got looks and hair and breezers

(Something else might've been cheaper,)

And I have the most beautiful complexion

Combined with my flirting ways,

And my roses and my face,

One day, you'll see, I'll make a love connection!

Can't you see me with a special little lady?

Kissing and making l'amour? (FRANCIS!)

Yes, I'm one attractive blighter,

I'm a lover, not a fighter.

'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"I've got a dream~"

He's got a dream~"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though some girls may turn me down,

I will never wear a frown!

Like everybody else I've got a dream!"

Eliza wearily placed her head on the table while she listened to random people yell out lyrics to the song Roderich just created.

"Yao would like to quit and sell stuffed pandas!"

"Kiku designs samurai supplies!"

"Berwald's into mime~"

"Felicia's pasta is sublime!"

"Ludwig knits,"

"Tino sews."

"Ivan puts on puppet shows."

"And Alice-san collects ceramic u~ni~corns~"

Eliza glanced up to see the drunken girl she saw earlier raise two unicorns and clink their noses together, in a sickeningly, cute way. The bar burst out laughing and then turned to one person who they know hadn't sung a single bar in the song.

"Hey, what about you Gilbert?" Francis asked.

"Francis, don't bring me into this," the surprisingly sober man whispered out of his teeth.

"C'mon, just one verse!" Antonio begged. The rest of the bar yelled and cheered with excitement, and reluctantly Gilbert walked up to the stage. Eliza snapped back into focus, she couldn't miss an opportunity like this.

"I have dreams just like you all,

But just don't…have the gall,

To come up here and spill my heart's desires

But, I have this girl to find,

And one day I'll make her mine~

Before I turn into a lonely miser."

"_If that guy can do it, then so can I!" _Eliza thought as she stood up on her table and started to sing with her golden hair swaying back and forth.

"I've got a dream,"

"She's got a dream!"

"I've got a dream~"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam~"

The bar burst out in cheer, perhaps of alcohol overdose…

"And with every passing hour,

I'm so glad I left my tower!

Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream,"

"He's got a dream!"

"They've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"So our differences ain't really that extreme~"

"We're one big team!" the people sang before crowd surfing Eliza. She protested with the occasional, "Hey!" as she was being lifted against her own will.

"Call us different!"

"Weird!"

"Burlesque!"

"But we're all here on a quest!"

"Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream~"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Eliza sang.

"O hon hon hon!"

"Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream~ Yeah!" the whole bar sang out tossing their drinks up and dousing people with them, two of them being Gilbert and Eliza. The bar laughed and laughed the night away. Roderich was slumped over his piano mumbling something about Beethoven being Austrian and not German. The lady in red shook her head and muttered something about 'drunks 'n their 'abits.'

Eliza, forgetting she was supposed to be avoiding Gilbert, turned to her side and laughed doubling over. Gilbert did the same laughed along with her and Gilbert let out little peeps of amusement. Then he wrapped an arm around Eliza's neck and head locked her so he could give her a noogie.

"Just like old times, eh, Eliza?" he asked as he continued to mess around with her golden hair. Eliza however expertly escaped the lock, stood up, and stared into space.

"Eliza?" Gilbert asked. She turned around to look at him, and slowly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." she said walking away past Roderich. He had caused such a scene and managed her to be noticed by Gilbert, saying she was somewhat angry with him was an understatement.

"Wait." He asked gently closing his hand around her wrist. She stopped and looked at Gilbert, somewhat annoyed. "Please, come with me." He asked leading her into backdoor. She was reluctantly pulled along, but didn't necessarily hate being with the man so much.

He pulled her into a room with various stone stoves with pots and pans of all sizes and a counter covered with what seemed to be…food. Gilbert turned her around and held both of her hands with his. He looked up at her with the most sorrowful of eyes.

"Do you really not remember me?" Gilbert asked. Eliza feeling sympathy for this man actually tried this time and wracked her mind to find the answers, but couldn't remember anything.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I really don't."

"I see," he sighed. Then suddenly Eliza's hands let go of Gilbert's and her fingers rushed to comb through Gilbert's hair. She gripped tightly and pulled forwards into a kiss. It was unexpected, but in the intelligent and meaningful words of Gilbert, "Awesome."

Heated passions that were once ignored were suddenly reignited and the flames caught too quickly. They pulled away to catch their breath. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Eliza's waist and caught her lips in another kiss.

"Eliza," he muttered and kissed her once again. Eliza's eyes widen, as if suddenly realizing what she's doing. She groped around the kitchen stove and grabbed the thing nearest to her and whacked the man upside his head.

"_What exactly happened?"_ she thought. She realized her right arm had become quite heavy and looked at the thing she was carrying. _"A frying pan?" _she looked from the frying pan to the unconscious man on the floor and back and forth several times before realizing she had knocked this man out cold. Panicking she lifted one of the man's arms over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. While holding her newly acquired frying pan, she dragged the man out of the kitchen and putting on her acting face; she staggered under his weight and dragged him towards the lady in red.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Eliza said, catching the woman's attention. "I was wondering which room my friend's in; he seems to have passed out on me."

"Out the door, fourth door on your right." She replied and went back to cleaning glasses at the counter. Eliza trudged her way out of the door she and Roderich came in together and down the hallway, until she reached the fourth door. She opened it and tumbled inside dropping Gilbert unceremoniously onto the floor. Not knowing where else to put him, she picked him up and plopped him down in a chair. She wiped her forehead and started to examine Gilbert. Sure he was a good looker, she supposed, but there was something that just screamed arrogant about him, she just didn't know what, but it did.

"Pii~" the call surprised Eliza and she raised her frying pan in defense and swung it up almost hitting the poor bird.

"I'm sorry, Gilbird." Eliza said and held her hand out to the little bird. Gilbird flew past her hand and onto her head. Pecked it three times and flew into her hand. She assumed this was a sign of forgiveness and petted the little bird with one of her fingers.

"Sorry about Gilbert. I just don't know what came over me." She apologized. "What should I do now?" she asked. At that Gilbird stood up and started pacing around her hand. After a while he jumped up and flew onto one of the strands of Eliza's lose hair. He pulled it up and placed it and Gilbert.

"Huh?" Eliza said in confusion. Gilbird softly chirped and grabbed the piece of hair and started circling around Gilbert until her hair trapped Gilbert in his seat.

"Oh." She whispered and started to follow what Gilbird had done. Loop, around his arms, across and down, around his legs, up and over and stopped until she had just enough hair left to walk around the rest of the room, and yet keep Gilbert captive in his golden chains. She had questions, a lot of questions to ask him and she would start just as—

"Argh!" she shrieked in pain. She clutched both sides of her head as she squeezed her eye lids shut tight. Gilbird flew over to her to see what was wrong, but was knocked out of the way during her rampage and conveniently landed on Gilbert's head. Eliza's head throbbed and she became woozy. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she gave into the impending darkness and closed her eyes falling backwards, collapsing on a bed.

Gilbird let out a small, "Pii~" and flew over to Eliza and hopped a few times on her forehead, but she did not move. Gilbird lay down on the bed in between the two people and closed his eyes. It seemed he would have to wait awhile before his friends woke up.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<br>Vivre un peu = Live a little  
>Poco de tomate de amor = little love tomato<br>Poco amore pomodoro = little love tomato

(I just thought it would be a cute nickname so...yeah.)  
>(I don't speak any of these languages, soo...)<p>

Extra info:  
>Breezers: To tell you the truth, I was just looking for a rhyme, but it actually worked in the song sort of. I really don't know how expensive breezers are, but I know from Wiki that they're like, fruity wine coolers, sorta..<br>Burlesque: I seriously did not know what this word meant, but please look it up on Dictionary . com, it basically describes Hetalia, sort of in a way...look at number 3. XD  
>Mozart: Yeah, he's Austrian... :)<p>

A/N:  
>Hi I'm neglecting homework to write this, so I will not update soon, well, this week, or I'll try, really, really, really, hard.<br>Thank you so much for keeping up with my stories!  
>I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you make it all happen!<br>So, until next time, Annie-Mei out! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello i'm back from a long Hiatus ^-^"  
>I don't know why, but I was in the longest slump... and I was very sad that I couldn't think of anything for my story. But I have got back in the mood and will try to continue on the very unstable plot that I have.<br>It's really all of my readers who have really helped me out of it and I just want to thank everybody who is reading my fanfic :D  
>Enjoy!<br>I don't own Hetalia...

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Pokoju was as the name implied a very peaceful kingdom, and thrived for many years. And of course to run a kingdom, you need a castle, or at least according to Feliks you did. It was a magnificent castle, and nothing less would be expected for the living quarters of the rulers of the land. It was much like any other fantasy, Cinderella sort of castle you'd see, pure-white walls, high towers with pointed roofs, and a large door which guarded the entrance of the sacred halls. Speaking of these sacred halls, they were adorned with paintings of people who probably had some kind of importance to the kingdom, including various portraits of a young girl with brown hair sitting as upright as she could be.<p>

She was wearing a very scratchy and uncomfortable looking white dress, whose sleeves extended to the very tips of her fingers and the bottom to the tips of her toes. The tiny O created around the neck of her dress provided minimal amount of space to breathe, and her hair remained in a short ponytail on the back of her head. On her left was a very beautiful girl, with shoulder length brown hair, about the same hue as the girl's. She wore a long mint-green dress whose design was about the same as the little girl's, although her hands were able to be seen, her feet were not as the fabric pooled in heaps around her feet. She smiled as she stood next to the girl. The taller brown haired girl was smiling unconfidently as the smaller girl made a thumbs up next to her.

Though they all seemed rather different, they were all the rulers of this fine kingdom, and they managed it in a perfectly orderly manner with no problems whatsoev-

"You jerk! Come back here this instant!" a yell erupted from the inside of the castle. Okay well, maybe not that peacefully. You see, governing this kingdom was not only just one family, no, but rather six different families all combined to keep this kingdom at its most tiptop shape. It was agreed that there were several, but small arguments every so often, but nothing so major a night of fellowship and singing (and a fair bit of drinking as well) couldn't fix.

Now going back to the girl, this girl, if you would believe is the same girl in the picture, yes, that's right she's a princess. However if you happened to compare this girl to the picture, she would be almost unrecognizable. Her hair was still in a short ponytail, but instead of a long flowing dress, this energetic eleven year old bore a loose, button-up long sleeved white shirt which was somewhat battered by various unknown elements, and tan shorts which reached up to her knees. In fact she tore by this very picture just minutes ago almost slipping on the red carpet causing it to bunch up, which the servants absolutely abhorred, and ran on further down the hall. She stopped at an intersection of hallways all going in five separate directions to five different wings of the house. She groaned at the sight of so many options for her escapee to take. She paced in the circular area trying to make up her mind, she knew she would have to choose a path and choose quickly, for she was running out of time.

Then she stopped to think, her target was stupid, very stupid, in fact she believed he was getting even more stupid as the years passed by, stupid enough to hide even there. Crossing her fingers she started out in a mad dash in the fourth hallway which led right into the Beilschmidt wing of the castle. She passed by doors leading into lavatories and servants rooms, (and the servants themselves who chuckling silently and shaking their heads as she passed by) and even a towel closet, but she finally made it, to a square area which had four doors on each side. One she already knew was the one that lead to the hallway, for she had just burst through it, almost knocking the door off its hinges, but not so roughly that it banged the wall, it would alert him to her presence. She also knew that the door across from her was Mrs. and Mr. Beilschmidt's bedroom, so she was left either picking the door on the right or the door on the left. Knowing her opponent, she confidently opened the door on the right and walked straight into Gilbert's room.

The room looked like all of the other children's rooms in castle, a bed with red covers sat in the back of the room and a little nightstand stood on each side of the bed. Directly across from it was a warm fireplace surrounded by eight plush chair varying in color for each of the children of the castle. The children used these chairs when they wished to visit each other's rooms. Across from the door stood a window with two white chairs dotted with red roses and a small brown table between them. Lastly there were two doors, one a closet, and the other a bathroom. No one really liked the bathroom, most uncomfortable, and only the truly desperate would hide in there. The closet on the other hand was full of memories of their winter coats and how much snow was soaked up by the fabric from being beat at every snowball fight he initiated. She silently sniggered at the thought of this. In his case, the closet was also a very unpleasant place to hide, but the girl figured, being the soft-footed person he is, he would choose the closet.

She violently swung open the door expecting to see an awkward lump bulging from an enormous amount of clothes strewn across the floor, but instead she was met with a tackled by a silver haired boy screaming, "Not today, Lyza!"

They tussled on the floor. At first it seemed Gilbert had caught Eliza by surprise and was easily able to pin her down, but a second later Lyza flipped Gilbert off her so he landed on his back staring into Lyza's vengeful eyes. She was angry, yet slightly embarrassed for being subdued by the other, and mockingly teased:

"Well, it looks like someone is getting bad at this game."

Gilbert tossed to his side as once again flipped their positions so that he was towering over Lyza with one foot on her back and his hands on his hips.

"Looks like today the awesome me won over the weak and not as awesome Lyza!" he jeered as he pointed a finger at Lyza, then quickly jumped off her and made a beeline for the door.

Lyza swung her head up as the pressure was released and took one long lunge and managed to grab the cuff of Gilbert's pants, causing him to trip, and landing him face down on the floor. She tugged his arm and pulled it behind his back, his fingers almost reaching his neck.

"Just admit it Gilbert!" she demanded.

"I'll never say it! Besides, you're not allowed to touch the awesome me!" he yelled in resistance and struggled to get out of her hold.

"Gilbert!" she warned the arm growing closer every second.

"Alright, alright!" he cried out in pain. "I'm it! I'm it!" Lyza immediately let of his arm and pulled him up, letting him brush off his white shirt and pants; trying to regain the little dignity he had left.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so mean to the awesome me…" he mumbled as he brushed some dust off of the sleeves of his shirt.

"Aww. Is the "awesome you" embarrassed he got beat by a girl?" she teased as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"No, I am not!" he pouted. "Anyways, you'll see, the awesome me will never let this happen again!"

"Uh-huh, right, sure." Lyza mumbled as she took a small trumpet as she walked towards the window. It was gold and had only valve which one of Ludwig's "fathers" so to speak, invented for them. Lyza stuck her head out of the window and blew a long and loud note. Children began to gather from all around the garden and three figures fuzzy figures waved from the courtyard below. A small boy dressed in purple looked up at the tower and enthusiastically waved his hand at the window and he opened his mouth as if to say words to Lyza—

"Hey you piece of shit untie me!"

Eliza awoke from her dream. She had wondered how many hours had gone by since she had fallen asleep. She looked around the room and saw that her hair was still wrapped around her captive and he was wriggling in a chair desperate to escape.

"Oh good you're awake! Geez you know how long I've been up? God, Francis and Antonio must be putting up a fit trying to look for me." Gilbert said as he complained. Gilbird merely rolled his eyes and flew onto Eliza's head.

Eliza sat up on the bed and suddenly remembering who she was dealing with, she grabbed her frying pan from the side table and held it up threateningly. Gilbert stopped his rant with a gulp.

"Now," she said, "tell me everything you know about me…"

* * *

><p>Planning to update sometime soon *crosses fingers*<p> 


End file.
